The Life of an Imprintee is Not an Easy One
by Lady Katsa
Summary: We never really got to know Kim and Jared. This story follows the ups, downs and all arounds of Kim and Jared. Also includes our favourite wolves and vampires. Set about one year after Breaking Dawn. Read, Review and Enjoy!
1. Mood Swings

Hey everyone I'm back with another story! I may not have it planned but I can tell you that it will follow the ups and downs of Kim and Jared's relationship as we never really got to see them. It is set about a year after Breaking Dawn. Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I slammed my fist down on my alarm clock with a thud. The irritating beeping stopped.

"Kim you had better get your backside out of bed right now!" Mom shouted. I always get woken up in the most pleasant ways, I thought sarcastically to myself. Reluctantly, I rolled out of bed and began to strip out of my pyjamas and put on something decent. I didn't have enough time for a shower so I would have to hope I didn't stink. A few minutes later I stepped out of my house with my bag on my shoulder, a brush in my hand and a slice of toast in my mouth. Jared was waiting at my gate and flashing me one of his dazzling smiles. I had been under the impression that he wouldn't be going to school today and he had caught me off guard. I immediately felt underdressed. Jared wrapped me in his arms and took a bite of the toast that was still sticking out of my mouth. I mumbled a laugh as he continued to munch on _my _breakfast until the only few bites of toast were stuck between my teeth. That was when our lips met and I forgot everything.

"Get out of the way, Kim!"

"Get a room!"

"Jeez, could you keep your hands off each other for a minute?"

I pulled away from Jared as the annoying buzz of my siblings came. The twins, Damien and Lucas, were more concerned about getting to school as they didn't really understand kissing except that it gave you 'cooties'. Lila was thirteen and thought it was disgusting to see her sister 'sucking face' as she put it. And then there was Spencer, my overprotective older brother that was furious about Jared and I because I was 'too young' to have a serious relationship and thought Jared would ditch me as soon as he got what he wanted. Little did he know that we would be together forever.

"Hey guys!" Jared ruffled the twins' hair as they ran out of the gate. They adored him. "You look nice today, Lila," Jared complimented and Lila's cheeks flushed pink as she hurried away, embarrassed. "Morning Spencer," Jared changed his voice to low and gruff as he held a hand out for Spencer to shake. Spencer scowled and shoved by him as I snickered at Jared's teasing behaviour.

"Hurry up or else we'll be late," I smiled. Jared paused for a minute before pressing his lips to mine. "School can wait," he whispered before our lips met again.

~*~

"Jared! Kim! How nice of you to join us," Mr. Mills greeted us as we entered the classroom fifteen minutes late.

"Sorry, sir, we got held up." Jared winked at me and I bit down on my lip to stop a giggle from escaping my mouth. Jared held my hand as we walked to our seats at the back of the class. Mr. Mills carried on his lecture about the Civil War and I drifted off to my dream world.

After a few minutes I felt a hot hand in mine and then it was gone. I looked down to find a note clasped in my fist. I opened it under the desk.

**What are we doing after school today? Well that is other than kissing. Jared x**

I rolled my eyes as I read Jared's heavy writing. He was forever breaking pencils as he leaned too hard on paper.

_Can we go visit Claire and Quil. I haven't seen her in ages. Then we can do whatever you want... Kim xoxo_

Jared smiled mischievously as he read the end of my note.

**I can think of a few things I want to do with you Kim...**

_Jared____I told you! I am not old enough for some of the things you want to do with me and you know what I would rather wait a year or two. _

Jared frowned at my note. I could tell that my harshness had hurt him and I felt guilty immediately. I thought that _I _was meant to have_ him_ in the palm of my hand, not the other way around.

**Sorry Kim. I was being insensitive. I think I'll just go home after school anyway and get some sleep since I'm on patrol tonight. **

I felt as if I had been punched in the stomach. He didn't want to see me because I had over-reacted. I grasped for a bit of paper to write on but the bell rang and Jared was out of his seat before I could talk to him. I trudged out of class and along the corridors, not looking where I was going until I slammed into a boiling hot wall. Jared! Excited, I looked up only to be disappointed when I saw Seth.

"Hey is it that bad to see me?" Seth asked innocently.

"'Course not. I was just hoping you were Jared," I sighed. Seth put an arm around my shoulder and we began to walk in the direction of the Gym block.

"Don't worry Kim. I'm sure that whatever it is that he'll be over it by the end of the day. The guys who imprinted are as hormonal as a teenage girl," Seth said.

"Thanks a lot Seth," I muttered.

"Seth!" Someone called from behind us and I turned to see a tall, slender girl with silky blonde hair and emerald green eyes. I raised my eyes at Seth and he grinned cheekily.

"Hey Scarlet!" Seth wrapped an arm around her waist. "Kim this is my girlfriend Scarlet. Scarlet this is Kim, Jared's im- girlfriend," Seth stopped himself from saying imprint. Scarlet flashed me a Hollywood smile and I couldn't help but feel inferior compared to her dazzling beauty. We had arrived at my locker room so I flashed Seth an 'I want to hear more about this later' look and then went inside. Once I was changed I rushed to the correct Gym hall just in time to be placed in a team that Jared wasn't. Our teams were first up to play volleyball and I took my place near the back of the court. Mark Broider, renowned for dating practically every girl at school, sauntered up to me.

"Hey babe, have a fight with Mr. Sensitivity over there?" Mark jerked his thumb in Jared's direction.

"What do you care?" Immediately, I threw up all my defensive walls inside of me. I had made a fool of myself too many times in front of guys before Jared arrived and I was not about to make the same mistakes again.

"Oh you're feisty! Why have I never noticed you before?" Mark eyed me up and down, stopping on all of my curves. I could hear Jared growl form across the court.

"Maybe it's because you can't see past your big ego?" I suggested smirking at him.

"You should talk less, babe. It makes you much, more sexy," he purred. I pursed my lips furiously, not because I was obeying him but because I couldn't think of a smart-ass comment to reply with.

"Much better. Now I can do this." It all happened very fast then. One second I felt lips on mine and the next Mark was pinned to the ground by a shuddering Jared.

"Never touch her again! Do you understand me, Broider?" Jared roared. There was nothing I could do to calm him.

"Oh I'm so scared!" Mark smirked sarcastically while the teacher shouted at them to separate.

"You should be because if you don't stay away from Kim I _will_ hurt you," Jared spat with such an intense animal-like ferocity in his eyes that even I was scared. I finally gained control of my muscles and ran over to Jared as his shuddering was getting more and more rapid. I pulled him off of Mark and placed both of my hands on his chest. Slowly, the shuddering calmed and at last he could look at me. He smiled my favourite mischievous grin that was just for me.

"I love you, Kim Connweller."

"I love _you_, Jared Carson."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- I hope you enjoyed that and please review. I will try and update soon if I get some reviews so on you go and click that button. You know you want to...


	2. Let's play dress up!

Hey guys! Sorry it took me a while but homework must be done. I'm not too pleased with this chapter but it was kind of just a filler and while writing it I got lots of great ideas for future chapters so yay! Anyway much thanks to: Don'tcallmeLeeLee, .candie., Goldenangel121, Miss Bethy Troll and Kerry for adding me to your alerts and reviewing. Keep the support coming!

__________________________________________________________________________________________

I grinned as I approached our lunch table. Seth was sitting near the top end with his girlfriend. Quil and Embry were in the lunch queue buying a heap of food. Brady was showing off his biceps to a group of girls; I rolled my eyes at him. Collin was making out with his imprint, Tamika, and some of the newest wolves were racing to see who could eat the most food. Just a typical lunch at our table. Since Scarlet was in my usual seat I pulled a chair up to the end of the table.

"Hey Kim. I heard about the fight in Gym. Is Jared alright?" Seth mumbled through a mouth full of hamburger.

"Seth, don't talk with your mouth full!" Scarlet scolded playfully. Seth blushed. Who _was_ this girl?

"Yeah Jared's fine. Seth can you come and help me get some lunch for me and Jared?" I winked at Seth and he followed.

"So what's happening with you and Scarlet?" I asked, trying not to seem too intrusive.

"Kim, what are you actually trying to ask?" Seth raised an eyebrow at me.

"Okay fine then. Since when have you been interested in dating someone that isn't an imprint?"

"Well I don't know when, or if, I'll imprint and Scarlet's really nice." Seth looked at the floor.

"And you're too nice to reject her," I finished for him and he laughed.

"I'll just see where things go with Scarlet," Seth said and there was a look in his eyes... Lust.

"You can go back to the table Seth," I smiled at him. It was strange. Seth was unusually sweet for a boy and it was easy to forget that he was a normal teenage boy. And he was seventeen.

_No wonder he's so desperate to date someone, _I thought. It was rare to come across a seventeen year old guy that hadn't ever kissed someone.

_Ooooh little Sethy's growing up._ I felt like a mom sending her kid off to school for the first time.

"You spend way too much time with him," I told myself.

"Hey honey, you talking to yourself?"

I spun round at the sound of Jared's voice and there he was, his hair sticking up like icicles with the rain; his mouth turned up in a smile that was just for me. He took my breath away every time.

"Hey beautiful," Jared kissed me softly on the lips. "I missed you."

I melted into his arms, just enjoying his presence. I was overwhelmed with a feeling of belonging. This was where I belonged. In my Jared's arms; just the way it should be.

Someone coughed from behind us and we separated. I frowned at the loss of contact. Jared was frowning too. His face quickly changed when we reached the front of the queue and he started heaping the food onto his tray. I went for a healthier apple and sandwich; after all, someone had to watch their figure around here. We walked back to our table that was now a mess with wrappers and leftover food.

"Hey guys!" Brady grinned as we sat down. He was whispering into a girl's ear as she giggled. I rolled my eyes at him. The fourteen year old Brady was just being introduced to the world of girls and he seemed to find himself a different girlfriend every week. It wasn't hard with a muscular body like his but I swear he was running out of girls his age to date. Collin had his head buried in a book and a pained look on his face.

"Having trouble with your homework, Collin?" I laughed.

Collin groaned. "I have never, _never_, understood calculus, but I don't want to end up repeating a year like you two so I need to study."

"Repeating a year isn't the worst thing that could happen," Jared defended. The truth was that we were both desperate to get out of school but last year we had failed everything, miserably. To be fair, though, it wasn't either of our faults. Jared had had a lot of wolf commitments last year and missed a lot of school; I had been sick with worry about him most of the time and forgot all about studying. So the two of us didn't graduate and had to endure another year of school.

"Hey guys did you hear that Leah was leaving with the Cullens?" Seth interrupted.

"No but it doesn't surprise me," I replied. It _didn't_ surprise me though. Over the past year Leah had become good friends with Jake and, therefore, had to spend a lot of time near the Cullens in which she had grown fond of Rosalie, over not being able to have children, and developed a soft spot for little Renesmee ever since she called her Auntie Leah.

"I wish I could go with them," Seth complained. "But Mom says I'm not allowed to go until I graduate."

"Maybe you'll have fun without them?" I suggested.

Seth pouted. "With half of my pack missing? I don't think so!" he scoffed.

Scarlet raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean by 'pack'?" she asked and Seth's eyes widened. Suddenly, the bell rang and we all jumped up.

"Saved by the bell," Jared whistled in Seth's ear.

~*~

"Thank God we're done with that!" Jared slammed his textbook shut. He had a special hatred for Biology; it seemed to go in one ear and out the other with him. Hurriedly, we packed our things before heading out of the school. Jared's sleek black motorbike was parked in front of the building. He handed me a helmet he sat down on the seat. I huffed but put it on anyway.

"Where to Lady Kim?" Jared bowed his head and I slapped him on the shoulder.

"Stop joking and start driving to Emily's," I whispered in his ear. Jared winked at me as he started the bike and weaved his way through the parking lot. Once we were out he sped up and we were soon flying through the dirt roads to Emily's house. A blur of green was on either side of us and I felt just like a werewolf running in the forest. That was probably why Jared always preferred driving on these roads. Suddenly Jared and I were thrown from the motorbike and landed in a dirty heap in the grass. Jared's arms were wrapped around me protectively.

"What was that about?" I eased the helmet off of my head so that I could see more clearly.

"I could have sworn I smelled leeches," Jared muttered as he pulled the two of us of off the ground. I began to dust myself off.

"Was it the Cullens?" I asked whilst flicking some if the dirt out of Jared's hair.

"No, I don't think it was familiar. I would go after it but the stench seems to have disappeared." Jared shook his head in disbelief.

"Maybe it's just your imagination. You've had a lot on your mind lately," I suggested and it seemed to be enough of an explanation for Jared. He picked the bike up and sat back on it. I jumped on behind Jared and wrapped my arms around his muscular chest; as I inhaled his musky scent all thoughts of vampires disappeared from my mind. We continued on to Emily's house slowly; Jared was clearly looking out for any signs of vampires but when we made it to Emily's he hadn't seen, heard or smelt anything out of the ordinary. I grinned as I approached Emily's door. I could already hear the guys arguing with each other.

"I want to be the princess!" was the first thing I heard as I entered the house; unsurprisingly it was Quil who had said this.

"That's not fair!" Embry argued back. In the front room Claire had on her violet Queen dress. Embry and Quil were each holding a corner of a sparkly, pink dress. Lily, Embry's imprint, was wearing an emerald green dress with a long train and a tiara, clearly the other princess.

"Could you guys be any more whipped?" Jared joked as he sprawled out on the sofa.

Embry and Quil didn't even look in his direction. I stepped over them and into the kitchen where Emily was standing at the oven. "Hey Emily!"

"Hi Kim. Those two do not stop arguing," she rolled her eyes.

"Is it still about who the princess is and who the horse is?" I asked; Emily nodded. Whenever those boys played dress up someone always ended up arguing. Suddenly, a high pitched scream filled the house.

"You ripped it!" Claire shrieked. I looked into the living room to find Quil cradling Claire, Embry looking very guilty and Jared smirking. His head turned in my direction as if he had sensed my gaze and our eyes connected. I was lost in Jared's hazy green eyes within seconds and the only thing that took my out of my trance was when Emily bustled by me and shushed Claire.

"I'll fix it," Emily took the dress out of Embry's hands and hurried upstairs. Lily was still standing in the corner, watching everyone with wide eyes. I don't think she's used to spending so much time in such a noisy house. Lily was five years old and one of the most timid kids I had ever met. She was the perfect imprint for Embry since he was also reasonably timid compared to the rest of the wolves. They had only just met a month ago when a new family moved in next door to Embry.

"Right Lily, it's time to go," Embry said and Lily pouted. Embry frowned. "Come on kiddo don't do that to me. You know I can't resist your cute little pout."

"Fine then," Lily smiled and ran into Embry's arms. Embry slung Lily around his neck and exited to Lily's tinkling laughter. Claire stomped over to Jared. "Make room for Claire!" she shouted and then pulled herself on top of Jared anyway. Quil looked jealous. I decided to be kind and put him out of his misery. "Come on Jared let's go," I winked at Quil and he smiled gratefully. Any time he got with Claire was precious and he loved nothing more than Claire's attention. Jared rolled of off the sofa and stood up. His hair was just touching the ceiling. Emily definitely needed a bigger place.

"Let's go," I said and led Jared out of the house.

Once we were out in the cool winter's breeze Jared grinned. "Are you cold?" he asked and I nodded in reply. "Well then I guess you'll just have to hold onto me especially tight." Jared wrapped an arm around me and I snuggled into his side.

"So what are we going to do for your birthday this Friday?" Jared mumbled into my hair.

"I'm not sure, something romantic?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, surprise me?" I suggested and a mischievous smile spread across his face.

"Oh no." I could just tell Jared had something cunning planned in his mind

"Oh yes."

Reviews welcome!!


	3. The Family

A/N: Okay I make you wait this long and then I give you this not so exciting chapter... Sorry!! I need a plotline. Okay but here it is, especially for ClearlyClaudia for being so into this story that she PMed me telling me to carry on with it. You're awesome!! And thank you to everyone else who reviewed, you lovely people! Thanks all round!

~Hannah

~*~

Chapter 3

I awoke to the sound of the twins arguing. I groaned and then pulled myself out of bed. Lila was sound asleep in the bed above me, Spencer had spent the night at his girlfriend's house and Mom wouldn't even hear them with her ear plugs in; no-one else was going to stop them from fighting.

"Damien! Lucas! Stop arguing, right now!" I shouted as I headed down the hallway and into the front room. The stupid house we lived in was tiny, only had one floor and all the rooms were close together. I must have looked a sight because Damien and Lucas both shut up. "Now what are you two arguing about?"

"Lucas stole my toy!"

"Nu-uh! Damien said I could have it!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Stop it, both of you!" I warned and took the toy out of Lucas's hands. "If you can't learn to share then neither of you will get it."

Damien scowled. Lucas pouted. I put the toy soldier in my pocket anyway.

"Now what do you want for breakfast?" I made my way through to our tiny kitchen and began raiding the cupboards. Empty. Empty. Empty. Ah ha! I pulled a box of cereal out of the cupboard and examined the date on it. It was only two days past its sell-by date and there was nothing else in the kitchen so it would have to do.

"I don't want cereal!" Damien huffed.

I ruffled his hair. "Too bad kiddo that's all we've got." I began sharing the cereal out into four bowls. "Hey Luke, check the fridge for milk," I instructed and Lucas tugged open the refrigerator door. There was a bottle of cheap wine and half a bar of chocolate inside it. "Well then I guess we'll be eating it dry," I said handing the boys their bowls. "Lila, get up if you want something to eat!"

"I'm coming!" Lila's voice was muffled, probably by her quilt. A few minutes later she appeared in the door way in a baggy t-shirt with her brown hair sticking up in uneven tufts. I handed her the bowl and followed the twins into the living room, placing myself in between them on the sofa. Lila perched herself on the arm of the sofa and began munching on her dry cereal.

"Have you got anything planned for today, Lila?" I asked whilst flicking through channels on our much too small TV screen.

"Nope," Lila said popping the p. "Where's Spencer anyway."

"I think he stayed the night at his girlfriend's place," I shrugged.

"When do you think he'll realize what a clingy idiot she is?" Lila laughed.

"I don't even think he likes her. He just dates her to get out of this dump," I said, careful not to say hell-hole in front of the twins. I would have loved to spend the occasional night at Jared's house just to get away from my horror of a mother.

"Hey Kim," Lila said leaning in closer to me. "Does Mom have anyone in her room with her?"

I sighed. It was a common occurrence for Mom to bring home some random man she had met at work the previous night. And Mom got a lot of interest, what with her being a bartender. I don't even know why people thought she was good looking. She was thirty eight, had a bad drinking habit and had smoked since she was fourteen. "I'm not sure."

"Are you going out with Jared today?" Lila asked with a frown on her face. She hated being left in the house with the twins and Mom.

"Nope Jared's busy so it's just you, me and these little monsters," I said as I tickled Damien. As usual Lucas immediately got jealous and started pouting at me. "Stop being a baby Luke."

I turned around as I heard a croaking cough coming down the hallway. Mom was standing in the doorway in a much-too-small nightgown. "Right you little horrors, Thomas and I want some breakfast so clear out."

"Morning to you too," Lila muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Mom was in Lila's face now.

"Nothing."

"Scram you little brat," Mom growled. Lila didn't hesitate in leaving. "All of you. Get out!"

I ushered the twins into their bedroom and was just heading to mine when a grey haired man stepped out of Mom's bedroom in Spencer's green robe.

"Hey little girl," the man showed me a set of horrible teeth.

"Don't talk to me. You're old enough to be my grandpa," I scowled and hurried into my room. Mom wasn't going to let me away with that. I decided to put that to the back of my mind and think about what I should wear for my 'surprise' birthday party tomorrow. Well it would probably have to be something nice since they were holding it at the Cullen's house. I wasn't sure why they were holding it there since most of the wolves couldn't stand the smell. I suppose it was because we were kind of having a joint celebration since Jacob and Leah were leaving on Sunday and the party was on Friday. Kind of like a final party.

_I hope it's not sad._

There was nothing I hated more than people being all teary-eyed at a birthday party. I would have to use that excuse whenever someone started saying their goodbyes. I was going to miss them. And who knows how long it could be before they decided to visit? I shoved all this to the back of my mind and started sifting through my wardrobe. There was absolutely nothing that suited the occasion. And I was broke. Great.

Just as I was about to give up I heard a knock at the front door and went to open it. Leah was standing there in a pair of cut-off shorts and a vest top. In her hands was a small rectangular box.

"Hey Leah, what're you doing here?" I asked.

"Alice thought you might need this," she said handing over the box with a smirk on her face. I lifted the lift of the box to find a gorgeous teal dress.

"How did..."

"Seeing the future comes in handy sometimes," Leah said. "And she tried not to touch it as much as possible."

"Why?"

"So that it didn't smell too bad for Jared. Anyway I need to go. See you later," Leah flashed me one of her rare smiles before heading back to her shiny black Audi. Obviously a gift from the Cullens.

I closed the door behind me and opened the box properly, holding the dress out in front of me. It was one of the most beautiful dresses I had ever seen before. It had two bands of material around the waist and a sleek, see-through material covered the top half of the dress. The colour was just right to compliment my dark russet skin. Smiling, headed back into my room and stashed the dress in one of my drawers.

~*~

A/N: Yeah I don't know what the hell was going on in this chapter... But it's something, right? LOL. Okay so that was Kim's family. I'll attempt to get some sort of plot going in the next chapter. Wish me luck! Ohand the link to Kim's dress is at the bottom of my profile

~Hannah


	4. AN sorry!

DON'T GET YOUR HOPES UP!

Okay, now that we've got that covered... This is just an A/N. SORRY! I just wanted to run an idea by you guys and see what you think... Okay so I was writing the next chapter of this (much thanks to BoomDarh, you really inspired me!) when I got this idea. It's for a Kim/Jared fic which kind of runs on the same lines as this. For example, I'm definitely keeping Kim's family and the things I've introduced here in. The difference is that the fic would have a different plot and it would switch between the past and present – this all makes more sense in my head :P

So I just wanted to let you guys know because if I do that it means that this story will kind of get ditched. But, I promise you, this new idea really inspires me and amkes me want to WRITE.

So leave a review and give me your opinions and let me know whether you guys would still be interested in reading the new Kim/Jared fic.

Please and thankyou!

~Hannah


	5. Sweet Dreams

A/N: Thanks to everyone who left a little comment about what I wrote in the last chapter. I am aware of how non-sensical it was but don't worry, that'll clear up in a while. I'm working on the new Jared/Kim fic I mentioned and this chapter will feature in it – with a little editing. I just thought I'd get this out there to tide y'all over until I post the new fic.

~Hannah

Slowly, I trudged down the aisle of the bus, the impatient people shoving past me. I stepped off the bus, my shoe sticking to the tarmac. I lifted my foot off the ground to see a lovely piece of pink bubblegum on the bottom of my shoe. It was one of _those _days.

Sighing, I scraped my shoe on the curb trying to get the worst of the gum off so I wouldn't stick to every surface I stood on today.

"Kim!"

My satchel slipped from my shoulder as I turned, landing with a splash in a puddle. It was definitely one of _those _days.

Leo winced, ducking agilely to grab my bag. "Sorry," He apologized, handing it to me.

"Doesn't matter," I shrugged, hoisting the bag on my shoulder and falling into step with my friend as we headed for the school building.

"Hey, what's up with you?" Leo nudged me. "You look like hell."

I glared at Leo.

"Sorry!" One of his habits was speaking before he thought about it. Leo had to apologize a _lot. _"What I mean is, there must be something up because you look all frowny and stuff."

I rolled my eyes. "You know that feeling? When you wake up and your first thought is 'this day is gonna be shit'? Well, in my house, those thoughts are accurate more often than not."

"Aw, your mom again?" Leo asked. He was one of the few people I confided in about my horror of a mother and the riot that was my family.

"How did you know?" I aksed sarcastically, sticking my hands out just in time to stop the heavy school doors from swinging back and breaking my nose.

Leo and I started down our usual route that would take us to our lockers.

"I guess I just thought that one day she would finally get her act together. Damien and Luke are just little kids and Lila needs a proper mom. It's unfair on them!" I ranted.

"Kim," Leo stopped me, resting his hand on my arm. "It's unfair on _you. _I know you want to look out for your family but you need to look after yourself, too. It's okay to put yourself first sometimes."

I frowned and let out an exasperated sigh.

"And looking after yourself starts with brushing your hair," He teased lightly, running a hand through my windswept locks.

"Save it for the bedroom!" A deep voice boomed, before laughing snidely.

I looked across the hall to see a tall, dark skinned boy – well, I say boy, he looked more like man – smirking at us as he slammed his locker shut. I vaguely recognized him from one or two of my classes. Paul something.

"Shut it, Darh," Leo shook his head at him, said goodbye to me and then turned, heading for his first class. Darh, that was Paul's second name. Speaking of which, the way he was eyeing me up was making me squirm so I quickly grabbed my books from my locker and elbowed it shut. The bell rang and I started for my class only to be restrained. Confused, I looked back, cursing when I noticed my sweater caught in the door. "Shit." I yanked my arm away, only succeeeding in stretching the wool fabric. The way my sweater was caught made it awkward for that arm to try and enter my combination in the lock and my other arm was cradling my many textbooks and jotters against my chest.

"Need a little help?" Paul asked, not attempting to hide his cocky grin. He had dark eyes, his coal hair tussled. His shirt accentuated some rock hard abs I had never noticed before now. In fact, I hadn't seen him much all last semester.

"No," I spat. "I think I can handle."

_Just place the books down, Kim. Stay cool. _

My 'reassuring' thoughts did not help at all. Paul was uncomfortably close; I was stuck against my locker. I couldn't pull my sweater off because I had chosen today to not put a t-shirt or vest underneath it and refused to give him a free show of me in my bra. And hell, now I was going to be late to class. I leaned down slowly, not wanting my sweater to rip, so that I could place my books on the floor. Paul clucked his tongue appreciatively and I stood straight.

"Listen, perv," I scowled. "Why don't you just piss off and go to class or do drugs or whatever the hell it is you do during the day!"

Paul smirked, clearly amused and let out a chuckle.

"Ugh!" I groaned, and dropped my books on the linoleum. My pencils clattered to the ground and rolled across the floor but it was worth it when one of my heaviest textbooks landed on Paul's foot.

He cocked his head to the side and looked at me. "Ouch?" He asked rather than said, faking the reaction I had been hoping to achieve.

"You're a real asshat, you know that?"

"That just means it's working."

I narrowed my eyes, whipping my head around from the lock. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means," Paul whispered, leaning into my back and stretching his arm over my shoulder, pulling down on the lock so that my locker clicked open, releasing me. "You want me."

The heat and pressure of his body left me and I turned to disagree but he was already down the hall, his russet skin dissapearing round the corner.

"Asshole," I muttered, rubbing at the stretched wool of my sweater and closing the door, carefully this time. I scooped my books up from the floor, grabbing a pen but not bothering with the rest of my things, scattered across the floor. Mr Mills was going to be so mad. I was fifteen minutes late and counting.

Jared Carson had the sexiest back known to mankind. He made Justin Timberlake seem average. His chocolate hair could advertise shampoo, it looked so good. It took all my restraint not to reach out and run my fingers through his soft curls. His shirt was stretched across his back, his muscles taut and firm. What I would have given to touch those muscular arms of his. There was bead of sweat on his neck, daring me to reach out and wipe it away. I could have sworn the boy was running a temperature because I could practically feel his body heat radiating towards me. But, then again, he was all round s_moking hot_. Don't get me wrong, I'm not usually _this _obsessive but Jared was back. He was finally back! After exactly thirty two days of missed school he was finally sitting in front of me again. Him being back made me realize how my memory of him had done him no justice whatsoever. This guy was a God sent from Heaven to torture me. To be within my reach yet I was forbidden to touch him. It was some sick sort of torture.

"Kimberley?"

"What?" I jumped, startled, my pen hitting the floor.

"Kimberley, do you know the answer?" Mr Mills asked.

"Eh, I don't even know the question, sir," I slouched down in my chair, my eyes boring through my book, not wanting to look at any of the snide faces of the people in my class.

Mr Mills sighed and looked to someone else for the answer, the spotlight taken off me.

"You dropped this," Jared's silky smooth voice was so close I could practically taste his minty breath.

I looked up from under my lashes, stopping at the last second before they met his. There was an irrational fear inside of me that if I looked into his eyes I would get lost. I would tell him how in love with him I was right there and then. So I kept my eyes down and mumbled a thanks as his hand – the hand I would love to hold – placed my pen on the desk and then left my line of sight. Jared was facing the front again. Another missed opportunity. I sighed.

I walked into the cafeteria alone, knowing that today I would be sitting without company. Leo played soccer at Monday lunch and my other friend, Karina, was off sick today. There was an empty table in the back corner. I would sit there and flick through a magazine, looking as if I didn't care, that I was deep in thought.

The thought of that made my stomach churn. Suddenly, I wasn't so eager to go and spend an hour on my own or hungry enought to eat. I turned from the hustle of the cafeteria and exited. My absence would go unnoticed.

The corridors were always quiet during lunch. Everyone was either outside in the fresh air, hiding in the library or in the cafeteria. I wasn't sure where to go. I didn't fit in anywhere. I trudged along, my shoes scuffing against the floor, and not looking where I was going. I still hadn't looked up when I felt two warm hands clasp my shoulders.

"Woah," A smooth, sultry, voice said. "You should try looking up, Kim."

Shocked that he even knew my name, my head flicked up and my eyes locked with his.

This was the moment. The defining moment in my life. I had had boyfriends in the past but I had looked at none the way I looked at Jared right now. And the surprising thing was that he returned the look. The look of utter awe, passion and complete love. It wasn't possible that he could look at me like that. Me, Kim Connweller, plain, boring, loner. The way he looked at me, it was as if I was his Queen, a beautiful angel, magnificent.

Slowly, his lips turned up in one of the most dazzling smiles I had ever seen, revealing his perfect, white teeth. "You should try looking up," He repeated, "because you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen."

Oh yes, it was definitely one of _those _days.

Happily, I sighed, a grin forming on my lips as I rolled over. That was my favourite dream. I had only been lucky enough to experience it three times before. Twice in a dream and once in real life. That was, without a doubt, the single best memory I had. My heart seemed to swell just thinking about that day. I wanted to fall back into my slumber just to see how the day ended, to feel those emotions all over again. That was when I finally felt the immense heat that certainly wasn't from the blankets wrapped around me.

"Happy Birthday, beautiful."


End file.
